The invention is in the field of wall switches, electrical outlets, and combinations thereof.
A number of different switch assemblies and outlets have been conceived, including three U.S. Pat. Nos. issued to applicant, Nos. 4,035,052, 3,928,716, and 3,953,689, the last of these being a combination outlet and switch assembly utilizing a sliding toggle plate structure having ribs contoured to alternately depress and release a pair of switching contacts. Although this apparatus provided a versatility in switching modes previously unknown in the art, it does leave some room for simplification both from a manufacturing point of view and the standpoint of onsight installation and operation.